Dark Stranger
by DomOx
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Bonnie Bennett is tired of being the odd ball in the group so she decides to have a little fun before summer ends. Klaus just wants both of his needs met, simple right? Rated R
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Stranger**

Summary: Pre-Vampire Diaries. Bonnie Bennett is spending her summer nights in Mystic Falls by herself while her best friends are away. She decides for once to let loose, not giving a care in the world only to meet a dark stranger in the midst of a dark bar and to hold a dark secret she'll never remember. One shot. Rated M/R

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett wasn't as angry as she should have been. She was just a bit mad, a little bit pissed. It was nearly the end of summer and she hadn't done much of anything to write to her two best friends about. Elena was prancing about in France with her parents and Caroline, her other best friend, was away at summer camp, digging her nails into some male named Eric, the last .?docid=24596819 Bonnie had heard. They decided before both of them left, to write every two weeks about their adventures.<p>

And for once, Bonnie had hoped that she would be able to do something this summer but found absolutely nothing to do. She was too young to work and her father wanted her to focus on school. He had big plans for her. Her grandmother was a bit…loony, well not exactly but speaking of spells and bragging about she could read into Bonnie's head was something Bonnie did not want to get into it. She backed away from her and decided maybe spending her summer in her house was good.

It was alright, to a point, to an extent. She was bored, downright bored and she was a bit worried, wanting to have at least done something then sit around the house all day. She had a schedule; wake up, read, watch television, eat, then nap. She went outside and walked around town once, getting back in the old swing of things, knowing she wasn't as great as Caroline when it came to finding out stuff. Bonnie never included herself in anyone's business if it didn't involve her, but yet wanted to know something that Caroline didn't know. It would be a nice change for once.

Caroline knew too much and Elena had her hands in nothing but boys.

Bonnie didn't mind it though. She felt complete, but still lost. Caroline was the cheerleader, the know-it-all. Elena had all the girls wanting to be her because she brought the entire foot ball team to their knees and Bonnie was just plain old Bonnie.

She went to school, spoke to some people she had something in common with, watched as Caroline and Elena strutted down the halls with the hottest fashion, the new 'in thing', trying to start a new trend of wristband watches and jeans with holes in them. She was the odd ball and when Caroline went on about boys, Bonnie sat there odd and clueless.

Caroline was the first to ever have her experience with boys. She was the first out of the three of them to lose her virginity and at first Bonnie was…intrigued. She asked questions as Elena had, but was envious. Only Caroline was brave enough to do something like that, brave enough to demand and command what she wanted. But she was fine with it. Her and Elena could be Team Virgin while Caroline became the odd ball.

Then came along Elena, she announced that her and Matt had done it and Bonnie felt the world swallow her up. She watched as Caroline and Elena swapped stories and felt herself slowly being boxed off from the group, knowing that the notes that passed between them weren't meant for pure eyes such as hers and the dirty innuendoes she would never understand. She knew that the looks between them was something she would never receive because she was still a virgin. She _was_ the odd ball and cheered herself on because it was just her. She was the only one left.

She shook her head and walked around her kitchen, her eyes glancing up at the clock over head, noting that it was five o' clock and she had hours to go before her father came back. He had called her earlier promising her a night of horror movies and an unlimited amount of junk food. It sounded fun, but she lied, saying that she was going out tonight and probably wouldn't be home. He had sounded sad, but said that she was at the age to go out and have fun.

The thing was, she didn't know how. She felt lost without Caroline or Elena to lead the way, knowing they knew who was having the hottest parties and when. They always knew how to dress and what to say to make people like them and Bonnie was _nothing_ like them. She didn't have flare and wasn't spontaneous enough for people to stop and stare.

She knew she couldn't be like this forever, eventually Caroline or Elena would get tired of her being the virgin, being the odd ball and leave her alone, running off to find someone who was spontaneous enough, who had flare, and demanded what they demanded.

She knew.

She heard her cell phone ring from the couch and walked briskly over to answer it, knowing the certain ringtone was for a certain person. She picked her phone up off the couch and flipped it open to answer it, placing it to her ear. She braced herself for whatever as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Bon bon, I'm coming back in town soon. I can't wait to see you. I have so many stories." She heard Caroline scream into the phone and knew instantly that she was wasted. She shook her head but felt envious. She couldn't say anything because Caroline was Caroline and partied like no other, but she wished that she had stories to tell her friends about her summer too.

"Really? Like what?" She tried to sound happy for Caroline, knowing that Caroline being drunk wouldn't notice the breakage in her voice, but she was so jealous that she didn't want_ that_ to show or be heard in her voice.

"Well, I met this guy. He's sooo cute. Yummy."

Bonnie heard something break on the other side and then a shuffle as if the phone was being passed around and laughter, a deep laughter that sounded manly and Carolines.

"Hey, give me that back. It's mine!" She heard Caroline scream and her laugh once more and she removed the phone from her ear, looking down at the screen as it lit up, giving options, suggestions.

End the call. Place it on speaker, mute the call or dial in another number.

She thought about calling Elena, but knew the time zones were probably in the way and she was sleeping or just getting up. She thought about placing the call on speaker, but knew that she did _not _want to hear the laughter, the fun having amplified, so she did what was best. She hung up, deciding to risk a bitch out from Caroline; she'd take it because she couldn't handle the fun that she was not having.

She closed her phone shut and held it tightly in her hands as she walked into her bedroom, her green eyes taking in the place, where everything was, her heart sank and her body hurt because this was not fun.

She couldn't stay here another minute. She couldn't deal another minute. She couldn't just not do anything for another week. She _had _to have something done or some amazing story that was out of her character, because just for once. She wanted a memory of being crazy and loud and worth taking a second glance at. She wanted it.

She needed it.

She tossed her phone onto her bed, heading for her closet, opening the doors and standing back to take in her clothes, her emerald eyes raking over the shirts and pants and shoes, taking in her choice of wear, her eyes rapidly moving up and down and side to side as she tried to find an outfit that screamed Caroline but breathed Elena.

She wanted to be different tonight. She wanted to be Bonnie with flare. She wanted to be the life of the party, demand attention, own it, feel it coursing through her veins. She wanted it. She just _needed_ it. No matter.

Her eyes finally settled on a black dress that her cousin had given her, but she never wore it. It showed too much leg and too much arm for her, but tonight, this night she was going to put it on, do her hair, splash a little makeup on, maybe try on some heels and own the night for herself.

She grabbed for the dress, holding it out in front of her, looking over the smooth texture and feeling it with fingers, liking the fact that it was strapless and soft and commanded attention but not too much. She raised it higher, looking at the bottom of it, noting it was short and long. One side would cover her leg and the other would be bare and would show off her legs and some thigh.

It was _not_ who she was, but it was something needed. She needed it and she needed this dress to prove that Bonnie Bennett was _not_ herself tonight. She was going to be someone completely different and she wasn't going to look back.

~.~

Klaus was **annoyed**. The woman beside him was rambling. She wouldn't shut up and he wondered, even though being in the back of place, could he rip out her heart and toss her useless body aside. He had compelled her too keep talking while he fed from her. The darkness of the little bar had covered them enough for him to feed just enough to leave. He didn't want to stay any longer. The women in the bar were **boring**. They** all** smelled the same, even probably sounded the same, and he thought that the woman sitting next to him was different, but had been proven wrong. Her blood had even tasted disgusting. It tasted of trash, well things he considered trash. It was bile and left a very bad taste in his mouth.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he leaned into the booth. His glaze went right to her jugular and he wondered how frightening it would be for the other patrons to see a woman with her throat ripped, least he get off then, but nope. He left her throat in tact, knowing it was best if she left, hoping to find someone else to keep him occupied for the evening. He was only staying in Mystic Falls for a night. He was just breezing through and thought about ripping an entire bar would approve of his mood, but then he thought of the fact that he was a guy, who had certain **needs**. And he wanted those **needs** met. He wanted them fulfilled.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, noting that it was nine. He sighed once more, turning to the woman and catching her gaze.

"Darling?"

She stopped, shaking her head as if to clear it. Her lips settled into a smirk, leaning forward, popping out her chest. The dress spreading and revealing her cleavage. HE ignored it, waving it away. He leaned on his arms and held her gaze.

"The next man that speaks to you. I want you to sleep with him. Go away"

She nodded and rose from the booth, sliding out of it, walking away to head for the bar.

He leaned back into the booth and let his eyes roam around the bar, taking in the potential meals, hoping that he spotted a woman who he could dig into twice with his fangs and cock, but there was still the same women. The ones who reminded him of trash and things he did not want to put **anything** of his in theirs.

"Dreadful town" He mumbled as he rose from the booth, throwing one-hundred tip on the table, dusting himself of the woman, wanting to take a hot shower, knowing that was needed, **very** needed.

He fixed his jeans, hiding his bulge, knowing that no woman in here would be able to help with it. He nearly had given up. He just wanted a simple meal, a good fuck and he couldn't find neither, probably not even in two women at least.

And then, **she** walked in.

* * *

><p>I promise smutty goodness in next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Stranger

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at Klonnie. If you like _me _writing it, then I'll gladly write more. Please enjoy the last installment of Dark Stranger.

At first he thought his eyes had been playing tricks on him. He had hoped, maybe might have wished, for a woman to be different, since everyone else seemed the same. He was about ready to walk out, but he stopped in his tracks, watching her with his eyes. She was at the entrance of the door, fair caramel skin, long curly dark brown hair, seductive green eyes, and a smile on her lips, and the black dress that she wore was something he wanted to get his hands on and rip it off.

But he watched her instead as she stood at the entrance, his eyes going over her curves and taking in, taking great notice that his jeans were reacting greatly and approving of the female. He had to agree and he hoped….

She moved, her eyes glancing around the bar, as she headed over towards the counter. His head tilted and he eyed her backside, his jeans tighten even more and he just knew that he **really** approved of her.

He sat back down, leaning into the booth, one arm on the table, and the other in his lap. His hand covering his bulge as he watched her, taking note of every move she made. And if his first, sorta wish came true, he hoped that his second one would.

His server from earlier, Alex-something, was heading back to the booth, ready to give him another round of whiskey, but Klaus curled his finger and called over the waiter. He didn't hesitate when he whispered in the man's ear about the woman and telling her that he was paying for whatever she wanted and he would highly like it if she sat with him.

The waiter nodded, walking away with a smile on his lips as he headed towards the woman. Klaus watched the exchange, tilting his head up as his tongue rolled around in his mouth, waiting for anything, hoping that he wasn't wasting his hard earned; well he never actually earned it if he picked it off his last victim, but he still would have hated it if he had wasted it on some woman who ended being just like every other in the bar. But as she got up, smiled and nodded, as she followed after the waiter to come to him.

Klaus knew that she was different. She walked…not funny, because her hips swaying from side to side made her curves more profound and he was just in a trance by them. He couldn't stop looking at them. It took for the waiter to clear his throat before Klaus turned his attention to them.

"Mr. Klaus, this is Ms. Bennett." The waiter looked between them, stepping to the side to make room for her to sit in the booth. "I will come back with your rum and coke." He turned to Klaus. "Something for you as well?"

"Whiskey." His eyes turned fully to the woman, seeing the woman up close had caught him off guard. He didn't know that she was **that** delicious looking. His fangs, his entire body was ready to sink into her and he had never known himself to react to someone so much, but found it was his manly **needs** over reacting. He brushed that aside though. He was starving. He was hungry. She was there and he would make her willing.

Who wouldn't want him? He was good looking. He** knew** he was good looking. He could pick up women with just a quick glance across the room. He stayed quiet. He kept to himself. Women just had a thing for mysterious men and boy wasn't he mysterious.

The waiter took note of the order and walked away, leaving him and the woman alone. He watched her, placing an arm over the booth, leaning even more. His eyes casting down under the table to take a note of her legs and he chuckled softly to himself as he saw they were crossed at the ankles, nervously.

Then a thought came to his head. It was quick and he had to chuckle, a bit louder because it was…cute, adorable even. This was her first time, ever doing something like this and as he took a big whiff in the air, trying to figure her out even more, and then it hit him. She **was** different from every other woman in the bar.

She was pure, untouched. No man had touched her, ever, and he wanted to grab her, throw her on the table and take her right there, only because no man had ever graced himself with the nerve to break down her walls.

He would. Oh, **he** would.

"You know, I had a second thought that you were going to decline my offer. We've never met before. Most women flip their hair over their shoulder and wait for another man to catch their attention.

She straighten in the chair and tilted her head slightly, her eyes trained on him. A certain fire playing through her eyes as if something had just clicked in her head.

"Everyone is occupied and you look as if you needed some company, Mr. Klaus."

Her words. Her voice was driving him wild. And his name coming out of her mouth was heaven.

"Klaus is fine. The waiter is trying to be humorous. I don't find anything humorous and I wanted a drink, a lone, but now having you in my presence is better than I would have hoped."

She didn't say anything, her eyes glancing around as if she was trying to look for someone or something and he hoped she wasn't meeting anyone here. He'd compel that person far away. He was on the hunt, on the prowl and nothing or no one was going to stop him from taking her down.

"You never told me your name, Ms. Bennett." His mind jumped to where the waiter had introduced her and he noted it for future references, so he wouldn't continue and calling her by her last night, especially since he hoped to do **other** things to her, later on in the night.

"It's Bonnie." She said, looking back at him, smiling softly. Her lips turned and curved up to the side to show off a slight smirk, leaning to whisper, even though she didn't need too. He had very good hearing and would hear her very well, but he liked the fact of knowing something only meant for him. It made him smile. "What about your last name?"

"I'm just Klaus. I don't care too much for last names, Bonnie." He tried her name out and fount it amusing that it fit well with her, but it seemed innocent and her outfit, her choice of wear, was not that.

"Well, thank you, Klaus." She leaned back into the booth, her posture straighten, more sure, confidence was nearly bleeding from her. "You know I'm starting to like today. It started off bad, but I like how it's ending."

He eyed her from across the table, a smile along his lips, hearing the waiter come to them. He frowned, not wanting to be bothered.

"I could say the same, but the night has just begun." He smirked.

/~/

She kept herself in check as she spoke to Klaus, making sure that she pulled off the Elena and Caroline mixture well. She seemed bolder as the night went on, more confident, and felt boldness seeping from her pores. Klaus made her feel more comfortable than she ever could feel and she liked it. She loved it.

She didn't feel nervous anymore. She was biting along her lips when she was supposed to. She was batting her eyes-lashes when meant too and she hadn't felt pushy either. She wasn't forcing it as the other women in the bar. It just flowed from her naturally and knowing that made her even more comfortable

"It's nearly ten. Do you have anywhere to be?" He asked and she just about swooned in her chair, because of his accent. She leaned forward on her elbows, keeping her composure, looking at him through hooded slits.

"No, I don't. I am tiring of this place. Is there anywhere else we could go?" She wanted to catch each individual word in that entire sentence and throw it back in her mouth, but it was already out and there was much she could even hope for him to say. He seemed like a man and she _was_ younger than him. She could not deny that. And he probably had guessed that later on in the night, she could carry a conversation, but that was with high school boys, not men, not a man.

She felt her body go hot as he said his next words.

"I have a motel room not too far from here. If you would like, we can go there." He nodded, sliding towards the edge with ease, looking up at her, waiting for her.

She shrugged, sliding out of the booth to come to a stand, fixing her dress, looking back at him slowly, her green eyes taking in his frame and her eyes opened. She never known anyone to be so tall and she swallowed hard as she took him in.

"Are you backing out?" He leaned to look straight into her eyes.

She shook her head, tugging on her bottom lip, feeling nerves and anxiousness run through her. "No, I have no reason too."

It was strange. She never found herself to run off with some strange man, but she wanted to be different. She wanted her friends to be amazed. She wanted to be a part of the inside jokes and pass little notes and be _with_ them. She wanted the boys at her feet and she wanted them to grovel. She wanted _power_, the _girl power_.

This wasn't like her to want this much or crave anything that didn't seem right with her, but she was feeling something for this man. She felt opened and relaxed, she felt trusting of him.

She placed a hand on her hip and looked up, back into his eyes, a sinister smile on her lips. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

She headed for the door first. Her head up high, her chin high, confidence and boldness bled from her. She heard her heels along the floor and knew that every man and woman's eyes were on her.

She couldn't help but eat it up and she knew that Klaus was watching her too. She giggled just a bit, not really wanting to break her poise. Because for once, she felt right in her state of mind, she felt wanted for once. She had someone drooling after her and she couldn't lie and say that she wasn't drooling over him, because she was, but she had more self-control.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if Klaus was still there and he was. He wrapped his arm around her middle, pressing her closer towards his front and she blushed. Her cheeks turning a faint red, because she felt something hard poking her back and she just _knew _it wasn't anything unless but what she was blushing for.

He bent his head by her ear, catching the top part of her ear and placing it into his mouth, rubbing his rough tongue around her ear, grinning, his other hand on her thigh, his grip hard but not too hard to where it was hurting her. It just turned her on.

"I can't wait to have you underneath me, Ms. Bennett." He whispered huskily into her ear. Her body throbbed as he did, not sure how _far_ she wanted to go, but she wanted to go somewhere. This man, Klaus himself, had brought more out of her than any _boy_ at school and she felt proud of herself for not fumbling or messing up. She felt good.

For once.

/~/

He never thought of himself as the type to lose control, but he was. He had her pinned to the door before she could even turn around.

They had left the bar with many eyes on them and he found himself so distracted by Bonnie that he had almost forgotten where he had his room for the evening. But she hadn't mind or probably wasn't paying attention because she wasn't. She had her head tilted back and was losing herself in the kisses that he trailed down her neck, stumbling across the street into the motel place. The clerk said nothing as they stumbled, remembering the man from earlier and turned his back to them, his attention focusing on the new episode of his show.

Klaus didn't care, of course he didn't. He had Bonnie, a sensual sexy vixen in his arms. He couldn't wait to have her and against the door of the room wasn't making his need for her any better.

His erection was poking her backside, his mouth near her neck, licking a faint vein there. He was grinding his hips into her and never found himself to act like such a dog, but he couldn't fight it. He wanted her and he wanted her **badly**. More than anything, he wanted to have her. He **needed** to have her and he never ever remembered himself to want something this bad, well except the moon-stone but he wasn't thinking about that with her wiggling in his arms as she was.

"Klaus…" She moaned as his hands touched and traced her curves, his hands along her sides before falling to her ass, cupping them in his hands, lifting up her dress, so he could press against her bare skin. "…kiss me" She said breathlessly.

He stepped back, grabbing her by her wrist and turning her around, pinning her body to the door hard that the wall shook and the pictures fell onto the floor, cracking on impact. Klaus didn't care though. He pinned her to the door, holding both her wrists with one hand as he placed his free hand on her thigh, moving the dress up, his thumb tickling the inside of her thigh. His mouth hovered over hers, her cool breath hitting his lips before he engulfed her with lips and tongue, thrusting into her mouth with eager, impatience. She whipped her tongue along his, rolling her hips into him, wanting to feel more.

"Eager, Ms. Bennett?" He said through the kiss, breaking it to look back at her with darken lust filled eyes.

She shivered, his words caressing her body with something that she never thought she could crave.

His thumb found her panties and he grinned, rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub and she jerked in his hold. He ran two fingers over her nub, caressing her through her underwear and she titled her head back, showing off her pretty little neck and his gums throbbed. His body stung with the absolute desire to enter her, twice, once with his cock and the other with his fangs. He wasn't sure what would be first, but good god. He nearly sounded desperate as he said his next words.

"I need to feel you, Bonnie." He sounded so hopeless because all she did was…

"Klaus…don't…stop, please."

There. That was it. She moaned his name and she sounded, fresh and pure.

Odd.

She didn't seem like the type to beg and he wasn't either, but he was.

Her eyes closed as if she had knew what was next. He shifted. His eyes darkening, becoming pure black, veins ran down his eye lids, discolored and dark like shadows. His lips parted and his teeth grew, long and sharp. He didn't even give her a moment before he tore into her neck, his fingers rubbing against her nub frantically.

She fell, collapsing from the pain she was feeling and the pleasure that she couldn't handle. His name rolled off her lips once more and she passed out from the pleasure.

/~/

It felt like hours when she opened her eyes, looking around her surroundings through half closed slits. She tugged on her lips, biting them, her throat sore and hurting. She didn't lift up her head, wanting to collect herself, figure out what was going on before she moved.

Then she heard a heavy intake of air as if someone was inhaling something so sweet that they wanted more. Her eyes opened wide, looking around the room, sitting up, moving her elbows to balance herself and hissed in pain when her neck throbbed with pain and the sight before her, what she had saw, was scary and it made her belly grow hot, like flame.

It was Klaus. He was kneeled before her, half on the bed and half on the floor; His hands splayed on her inner thighs, his tongue out licking at her nub, his head turning from side to side as he licked her, pleasured her and before she could even get out a surprised yelped. She moaned once more, throwing her head back, laying out on the bed. Her eyes closed, her hands flying to his head, running her fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends.

He growled in his throat at her tugging, but didn't mind. He didn't fight to push her away, rubbing his prickly tongue in circles over her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth, slipping it between her folds, pulling them into his mouth, tugging on them, letting them pop from his lips before diving back in to repeat the process.

"Uh, Kla…fu…mmmm." She couldn't process words. She couldn't find the words to say what she wanted. She felt another rush run through her and it took _a lot_ of control for her _not_ to scream, but she let out a little yelp.

"Bonnie." She heard desperation in his voice and then, his fingers slid into her.

/~/

He was right. She **was** pure. He was breaking her underneath him and his cock jerked, wanting to be his fingers, not in his pants, still. He moved his other hand swiftly to his pants, unzipping them, his bare feet, feeling the black dress and her undergarments. A slight flash of when she had fallen in his arms while he drunk from her, her innocence was flowing into his mouth and he rubbed her faster, her body jerking and shaking as she came, probably for the first time. He lost even more control, tearing at her dress from her body, retracting his fangs from her neck, blurring them over towards the bed, placing her on it, her blood spilling from her neck, he crawled up her body and tore at her bra and underwear, reminding himself to get her some type of clothing once they were finished. He licked at her throat to stop the bleeding, feeling her naked body beneath him was driving him even more wild and he nearly slid into her, but didn't.

"So tight…" He tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling out and then entering her again. A scream left her lips; she turned her head from side to side, moaning softly as he stretched her. Her hips rolled into his fingers before pulling back. He slid in another, stretching her wider, groaning as he felt her walls tighten around. His body going rigid, mentally scolding himself because he wanted **this** around his cock, not his fingers.

"Klaus, I'm going to…"

He knew. He ran his thumb along her damp folds, pressing down before finding her clit and rubbing it circles, causing her to buck.

He pushed his jeans down with his hand, standing up to get out of them, to push them off his legs, kicking them off his ankles, hearing them hit something. He placed his knees onto the bed, sitting up on his thighs, his fingers still in her, his eyes casting down to find his cock jerking, wanting to be inside her. The throbbing, the pain, was **too** great.

He pulled from her, his fingers slipping from her, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow circles, sliding himself to be near her wet entrance, bracing himself from the tight wet heat that was her.

"Klaus…" She said his name once more and that was **it**.

He grabbed her inner thighs, pulling her more towards him, his head near her entrance, taking a breath he didn't need before pushing himself inside.

He fell on her, his mouth on hers, covering the forming scream that passed her lips.

/~/

She screamed in his mouth, her eyes opened wide at the assault. She struggled wanting him off, but he held on, pinning her down with his hard body. Her heels dug into his cheeks, pushing him in further, stilling his hips, her walls clenching and unclenching him, probably confused whether to accept him or push him away, but she did neither. She was motionless, his tongue slipped into her mouth, making her focus on his lips as his lower body focused on her lower body.

She groaned in his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, pushing past the rest of her broken barrier. She hissed in a breath, biting his bottom lip, tugging just a bit, feeling something soft on her and looked up, noticing he still had on his shirt.

"Take it off, please."

Klaus understood, lifting up, just a bit, wiggling out of his shirt with her help, taking it off of him and throwing it behind them, hearing it hit something, but didn't pay any attention to it. She pulled him back down to kiss him, parting her lips to a welcome him, trying to get her mind to focus on the kiss and not him inside her.

And she wondered if this was what Caroline and Elena had gone through when their boyfriends broke through their barriers to make them women. She wondered did it hurt for them, was it too painful. Did they stop?

But she knew she could never bring herself to stop. He was already inside of her, breaking the_ rest_ of it, tearing her _apart_ and she couldn't help but…

He pulled completely out, the whiff of her blood hitting his nose. He bit down on the tip of her tongue, growling in his throat, wanting to taste the blood, but found himself liking where he was, loving where he was. He **had** to rephrase that.

He slid back in, her walls opening to welcome him, again. His hands moving by her head as he dug in faster, her moans intensifying, as he stroked her little button, her hood, her **everything**.

He continued to rock against her; surging in and out of her, losing himself in the feeling that **was** Bonnie, moaning with her, groaning before she could even let out a moan, rocking himself in and out. Her hips moving with him as if she known of the dance, but he knew it was just natural, it was the animal thing and he knew something about being an animal.

"Fuck Klaus, go…faster, need more."

She spoke with a rushed broken up voice, way different from earlier. She knew it and he did too.

He moved faster, not giving a damn about how **weak **she was or how **fragile** her insides were because he _just_ broke them, but she wanted more and he would give all she wanted. She knew.

He gave her** more** friction, his thrusts becoming **mad**, driving into her with so much **power** that her body shook with each thrust. He growled each time she shook.

"Bonnie…."

He rolled them over, with a blur, resting on his back, her above him, her legs on either side of his hips. Her hands on his chest, her nails digging deep into his flesh as she let out another scream, a scream that rung through his ears, making him jerk because of his **delicate** hearing. But that didn't stop her hips from moving into his and his moving to meet hers.

"Klaus"

It was like a chant.

She tilted her head back, showing off her pretty little neck, her pretty little curves, her breast, her nipples, expanding her chest, her taunt stomach. His hands traveled upward, feeling along her soft skin, her belly button, dipping his finger there, feeling the under curves of her breast, her harden pebble. He grabbed on to it, pinching it between his fingers, pulling on it.

She gasped, rocking faster, her nails digging deeper, cutting his skin.

"Don't stop. Let loose." He had no right telling her this. She was** just** human. She was just…fragile, breakable. She didn't know what that **was**, what **it** meant.

But, she **shocked** him.

She growled, biting her lower lip, straightening her head to look down at him, her rocking had came to a slow pace, her breast bouncing in his hands. He tilted his head back, veins popping from his neck as he pushed her along him and then brought her back.

She scratched down his chest, with a soft low moan and he tighten his hand on her breast, his body tightening, his body growing tense, his balls growing stiff.

A groan leaving his lips as he looked back up at her, his face tense as his entire body, his hands sliding from her breast to around her neck, pulling her down to kiss her once more. His lisps meeting hers, tearing them open as he thrust his tongue in her mouth as his hips thrust into hers.

Their hips continued to move, slaps were made, and growls were heard. The walls shook with their passion; the things that hung from the wall rattled and fell around. The bed creaked loud from the rattling.

Then, it happened. They broke the kiss and looked deep into each other eyes, pausing their movements as he came inside of her and as she stilled, milking his cock with everything that she had. She said it. She said with something she never known before.

"Klaus, fuck. I lov…" She paused, saying nothing else.

He stared at her with horror as if she had just slapped his face, but he said nothing.

All he could do was wait till he finished, like pent up energy was releasing in **that** moment. He pulled her back to him, his lips meeting hers in a slow passionate kiss.

She kissed him back; her eyes closing shut as they made out, her heart rate came to a slow before she passed out from her release. Klaus completely stilled, his body relaxed underneath Bonnie as he felt drowsiness come over his eyes. He pulled back from the kiss, rolling them over, adjusting himself to where he was still inside but barely. His head rested on her breast and he closed his eyes.

Actually he was surprised, he never found himself to be this relaxed or satisfied and he never found himself as the type to cuddle. That just wasn't him. He was more surprised at her last words, but he didn't pay attention. He let it slip from his mind as he let sleep overcome him, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Stranger

**Author's Note**: I had to do an Epilogue.

* * *

><p>Morning after/

Bonnie felt sore. Her legs were throbbing with pain, and she felt something heavy on her. Her dreams had consisted of night, well last night. She remembered getting dressed, doing her hair, and leaving with confidence. She remembered entering the bar with more confidence as men eyed her and then she remembered, Klaus.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, feeling her skin heat up at the sunlight that was pouring in the window. She shifted, feeling relaxed, more than usual. She opened her eyes, feeling something heavy on her, wondering if she had slept with a book the night before, wondering if she even got home, but when she turned to look. Her eyes opened wide at what she saw.

It_ was_ Klaus, the man she met last night, the man she flirted with, the man she kissed and…

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she noticed the state she was in. She was naked and he was too.

She bit back her scream, not wanting to alarm him. Her best bet was to slip from up around him without waking him. She knew that, but she found herself not moving. It wasn't like she didn't want to move, but she just _couldn't_. He was half on top of her, one hand in her hair, his fingers wrapped in her wild curls, his other hand covering the breast that he wasn't laying on, him still inside of her, his hair as wild as hers.

"You know, I find it adorable that your heart picks up when you wake."

Bonnie stilled, swallowing hard.

Her eyes moved to his and eyed him, his blue eyes dancing with fire.

"What happened last night?" She whispered to him.

A smirk came across his features; he parted his lips, bending his head to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it as he adjusted himself above her, rolling fully on her, hovering over her, thrusting into her. His already hard cock, from waking up, became even harder as he found that her walls were wet and ready for him.

And he found that he was a snug fit.

"We did…" He waited, pulling back, slipping out of her completely, looking into her green eyes, his hands becoming fist, digging deeper into the bed. He leered at her, his eyes getting darker by the second as he pushed into her with one thrust. His hips meeting hers once more, her walls hugging him as before, her arms wrapped around his neck, just then, her fingers tugging on the ends of his hair. "this…we fucked…" He let the words pop from his lips as he moved his hips back and forth, rocking himself into her, his forehead falling on hers, turning away to close his eyes, as he grinded into her, losing control, his power starting and ending as he entered her.

"Oh, don't…yes…" She closed her eyes, her hands dancing down from his hair towards the back of his neck, dragging them down deep his neck to the upper part of his back. "Don't stop for the love of g-god."

He rotated his hips as he moved, hitting ever spot that she had within in her heat. He nearly died as she gripped him, hugging him tight. He paused, his eyes widening for a moment.

"Bonnie, I can make you feel_so_ much more. You _know_ that." He picked up pace as the tightness that her walls had, let him go. She groaned, bucking her hips at him, riding his cock. "Just give in to me."

He hadn't realized that his eyes were darkening or that veins were appearing along his faint pale cheeks, his lips parting, running along her neck, kissing a trail of useless kisses that ended at her breast. He laved her nipple with his tongue and his fang, running it over it, a piercing moan left between her lips, before he sunk his fangs in her plump breast.

She moaned loudly, screaming in his ear once more. His cock, unexpectedly, jerking inside of her, spilling into her with everything that he didn't _know_ he had. She came along his cock, her hips coming to a slow as she closed her eyes, drifting off into eternal bliss.

/~/

It was two hours later when he awoke, finding that he was on his back, that she was resting on his chest.; her hand on his chest as her head, breathing calmly, as if nothing **had** happened between them, or he hadn't broken her purity with his devilness and she hadn't broken him with her, purity.

That was what it was about.

He slept with women before. He was at least over a thousand years old. He had knowledge in so many things and in certain people. Virgins **were** responsive and loved to learn, but Bonnie was different. He expected her to be drained and dead by now, but she was still breathing. She was still alive, still spilling with laughter inside of her and that was what held him back from killing her as he had planned.

And the sex, nothing he had ever had before. She took him to heightens he had never felt before that would make him question if she was just a penetration virgin, because she **knew** some things, but no. She hadn't known anything and he was fine with that. He did have a problem with teaching, but he didn't mean teaching her.

The blood threw him for a loop. She tasted of things that he knew of and others that he didn't. Power was there, he knew that. She had witch in her blood line, but it hadn't switched on yet so he could still compel her, make her forget what they did, if he wanted.

The sex, the touching, the caressing, the affection, but he wondered if it would be worth it. Could he do it and would he be fine with doing it? He had **both** his needs met; he was completely full of her blood and his cock was spent with her spendings on him still, but he didn't want her to forget it completely and he couldn't just lay there, hoping for a relationship, because those were things that he couldn't do.

He frowned, knowing he never thought of this with other women, not even the first….

She stirred on top of him and his cock jerked, as if it was sending off a **hello** greeting as he turned his head to look at her.

"Afternoon, sweetheart." His voice was low and gentle, his other hand out and underneath her, his hand playing with the ends of her hair.

"Klaus?" She tilted her head and looked up at him with a confusing stare before running her tongue along her lip and it took **a lot** of him to **not** react to that, which meant picking her up, settling her on his cock and rocking them both into heaven, or what felt like heaven, and back.

"Yes, you slept for awhile after you screamed out my name" Well something to that.

"You know, this isn't me. I just don't sleep with people. I'm not a whore or anything like that." He heard **what** she was going for but only heard what she didn't want to sound like.

A virgin. A newbie to one night stands or one night stands that turned into a one morning stands.

"It's fine, Bonnie. I'm not a bragger." The hell he was. He bragged, maybe, depending on the subject but things like **this** he **was** going to keep to himself. He'd store it for later, some place special. "I know that you were a virgin. I felt it." He felt it and broke it, twice.

She blushed, her blood rising to her cheeks, glad that he didn't **tear** into her. He bit her during sex and hopefully she would forget about it and think of her neck and breast as love bites.

"Klaus, I was nervous. I have a guess; you've probably had more than me. I'm not _that_ great."

He chuckled, his chest vibrating with laughter. "Trust me, if you weren't sore right now. I'd take you hard and fast, smooth strokes, make you cum over and over again."

She shivered against him at his words, her heart picking up in her chest, her body growing hot and she blushed deeper, hiding her eyes.

"Don't blush. Don't hide who you are. I want you." He used his other hand and grabbed for her hand, moving it under the tossed sheets and rubbing it along his cock, his face growing tight as he did so.

"What if I told you I wasn't sore" She said nervously, following his movements and moving her hand up and down along his length, biting her lip. "I don't do things like this, but I want too, that's the thing." She wrapped her hand around his cock, gripping it, but not too much, pumping him with her hand.

He wasn't going to stop her if she did so. He laid back, moving his hand from his cock, letting her completely hold him. His hand falling off the side of the bed, tilting his chin up, closing his eyes tight as she pumped him, shifting in the bed to do it properly.

She sat up completely, getting off of him, tossing the covers back to see him fully and she gasped.

He moaned softly, biting his lips so he wouldn't anymore.

"How _did_ that fit in _me_?" She asked out loud, making the tips of her thumb and index finger touch each other as she moved her other three out of the way, moving faster.

Klaus bucked his hips off the bed, his hips in time with her hand, wanting more.

"Fuck…" Her words finally clicked in his head, really liking the fact that she **was** a virgin when they met. He said in his cool voice, his eyes still closed.

"The core of a woman can stretch to welcome anything within it. Since I'm your first…" He paused, his eyes rolling behind his lids as she used her other hand to cup his balls. "it is perfect for me, but if you were to let another man enter you. It will stretch to his size." He growled deep within his chest as he thought of another man entering her.

"Oh, well…" She wasn't sure what else to say as she touched him; her hand massaging his balls, her hand wrapping around him fully, going back to her regular pace. "Can I put my mouth on it?"

He nearly came right there. How could she ask such a thing? How did she even know?

"Go for it, dear" His voice lingered in the air as he closed his mouth shut, enjoying the sensation fully, truly believing that she **wouldn't** put her mouth on **him** as she had asked. She was virgin. She didn't know what to do with her mouth on him, because there was always more to simple things.

He felt her hands cup him and explore him, her thumb rubbing over his tip, before taking in his sides and then, something hot was over his head, something wet was touching him. He opened his eyes.

She wouldn't.

She did.

Bonnie Bennett, the once virgin, was facing him, her naked ass in the air. One hand was wrapped around him and the other was resting underneath his balls. She was licking around his head, feeling the odd dip and curve there, before taking him into her mouth.

His entire body stiffened as he felt his cock head in her mouth. He closed his eyes once again, his hands gripping the sheets, tearing at them as she slowly moved along his cock.

"Bonnie, take me in as far as **you** can go."

He didn't care that she could only get the top part of him within in his mouth, as long as her hot little mouth was touching him. He did not care.

/~/

She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she felt that she was doing something right because Klaus was moaning as she had, it must have felt good.

She could ask, but was too afraid. She didn't want to already sound like an idiot.

She closed her eyes, letting the feel of his member in her mouth and of him in her hands. She lost herself of the feeling how thick he felt in her small hand and she couldn't help but wondered was what he had told was true, but it wasn't like she had been told that before and he was a man. She was a _girl_. She didn't know and neither had her friends. They never discussed this or she probably wasn't around when they had.

_Well, they probably never did this before_

She shook her head mentally; continuing on what she was doing, losing herself in the faint taste of herself and him, all of him. She bobbed her head up and down, whimpering in her mouth when the back of him hit her throat. She calmed down, telling herself it was okay and bobbed her head a bit more, noticing that the more she was calm the more her mouth would allow.

"Bonnie, come up, now." He was demanding.

She moved, his cock popped from her lips as she crawled up his body, settling herself over him, her core hovering over his hard, wet, member.

"Sit, I need you." He whispered to her in a hushed breath.

She nodded, moving to sit down on him, hissing in a breath as he stretched her, for the third time.

His hands fell on her hips and he rocked her before she even fully settled on top of him. His thumb rubbing her nub and clit, his eyes trained on him sliding in and out of her.

"Klaus!" She screamed his name, biting her bottom lip till she drew blood, thrashing onto of him as they rocked.

"Look at me."

She looked into his eyes, staring into the ocean eyes of his, losing herself.

"When I'm done. I want you to forget me. I want you to…remember drinking heavily and staying in a motel room so you wouldn't go home, drunk. I want you to forget my face, my name, my…" He paused, grunting as the power of his thrusts increased. "body. You are still a virgin, Bonnie Bennett. You never had sex and this was all a rough dream, love."

Bonnie nodded, wondering why she was agreeing to him, her nostrils flaring as she felt her orgasm stun her.

"Yes, all a dream."

"Good"

/~/

Klaus moved his hands over his shirt, dusting off the dirt as he stood outside, his blue eyes taking in the afternoon scenery. The people walking by him, talking about nothing, the kids that ran with their parents yapping about nothing and everything, his eyes focusing straight ahead so he wouldn't turn around and go back inside.

After he spilled inside of her, he compelled her to sleep. He was trying to make it easier on him so he wouldn't go back to her and take her once more, maybe even all day. But he already compelled her and taking that away was something that he couldn't do. He never went back on his word. He was a true gentlemen or whatever they called it these days. He wasn't sure.

He checked his buckle, his jeans; his zipper making sure it was all there.

He wanted so badly to go back up there and touch her, not sexual, but more than that. But he was not the type of man to have relationships; his step-dad ruined it for him and his first and last girlfriend made it worse, well he did, but still. He wasn't the loving type and didn't want to put that on Bonnie, because she was.

Two completely opposites and yet he wanted to slap them together and show her the world. But he couldn't do that, he was a monster. He killed people, tore out their hearts and used their heads as goblets. He couldn't have her around that. Although, she'd probably accept him and eventually maybe even want to be what he was.

He shook his head, knowing that was not true. For creatures like him, mutts, happy endings never happened.

He sighed, holding his head up high before vanishing within the crowd of people, moving on.

/Two weeks later/

"Okay so I was telling you about Eric, right?" Caroline looked between her two best friends, a confused look on her face as she tried to remember her story, regretting the fact that she had to go to the bathroom, because she had started on thinking of other things while she tended to her business.

Elena and Bonnie laughed softly to themselves, snickering between each other because of the spacey state that their friend was in. They couldn't help but smile thought. They knew that Caroline had really enjoyed herself if she couldn't remember what she had done.

"Yeah, you had drunk him under the table. If I remembered correctly." Elena said, popping a snack into her mouth.

Bonnie shrugged, acting innocent, leaning to the side, her head tilted and resting on the arm of the couch as they all sat around her living room. Her father was knocked out upstairs. Her hands tracing the faint scar of her neck, wondering how she got it, but every time she tried to think back on it, she found nothing there.

Her mind was completely blank.

"Well anyways, I'm done till I get slapped with another story." Caroline turned to Bonnie focusing on her, sitting up higher on her thighs. "What did you do this summer?"

Elena turned to face Bonnie too, biting her lip.

Both Caroline and Elena were hoping she had some juicy story to tell and hoped that Bonnie had. They were tired of sharing stories of their nights without her.

Bonnie shrugged, straightening.

"I haven't done anything." She checked back, trying to remember, but found nothing there, with glimpses of a man she never seen before and they were doing x-rated things. "Well, I did go out to a bar and chat with folks, got drunk, found a motel room. It wasn't like you guys, but I had fun."

Caroline and Elena giggled, nudging each other.

"Finally, something juicy. Okay, tell us everything. What you wore, the hair, the heels, the boys, the drinks, the fun. Everything, now!" Caroline nearly screamed but she calmed down, realizing that they were not at her house. Her mother didn't care what she had done.

Bonnie smiled, feeling accepted when Elena nodded too, mumbling her agreement.

Bonnie sat up straighter, smiling her head off as she began to tell her little tale, never noticing the tall man standing outside her window, watching only her as she spoke, a faint smirk on his lips.

/Fin/

* * *

><p>I was thinking of doing a part two, letting it take off from season two, but we'll see. Tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
